


February 17, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos cried out after a creature's claws knocked him down by one side of the road.





	February 17, 2002

I never created DC.

Amos cried out after a creature's claws knocked him down by one side of the road and he wondered when or if Supergirl was going to find him.

THE END


End file.
